


Medicine and Love Confessions

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Castiel takes care of his best friend, Dean, while he's sick. Love confessions ensue.





	Medicine and Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmsilvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/gifts).



> Written for dmsilvis <3 Hurt/comfort and best friends to lovers. I hope you enjoy!!

Castiel walks into the apartment, wincing as he hears his roommate cough. He sounds absolutely miserable. He places the bag of groceries on the table, grabbing a gatorade, the cold medicine he bought, and some cough drops from the bag before walking towards Dean’s room. 

His best friend coughs again, the sound rattling through his chest. Castiel opens the door, finding Dean just as he left him huddled under his blankets looking terrible. His eyes are glassy and red, his lips cracked and dry, his skin too pale. It makes Castiel desperate to take care of him. 

“Dean?” Castiel asks softly as he walks into the room.

Dean looks up, a fond smile breaking out across his face. It makes Castiel’s stomach flutter with butterflies. He’s loved his best friends for years but he’s always been too afraid to say anything. He’s always been willing to love Dean from afar as long as he could stay in Dean’s life. 

“Cas. You’re back. I missed you,” Dean whines with a pout. 

“I was only gone for half an hour, Dean.”

“Too long,” Dean insists, groaning as he sits up against his headboard. 

Castiel snorts in amusement, helping Dean sit up and helping him take his cold medicine. His green eyes are so glassy as they stare up at Castiel and it makes his heart clench. He hates seeing his best friend like this, sick and miserable. He wishes he could tap his forehead and take his discomfort away. Maybe in a different life. 

Dean sighs once he’s swallowed the last of the medicine. Castiel hands him a sports drink, forcing him to drink at least half of it before he’ll allow Dean to lay back down. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean murmurs before Castiel can leave the room. 

“Yes?”

“Will you play with my hair while I fall asleep?” His voice is so soft, so unsure that it makes Castiel’s stomach flip. He smiles as he sits on the side of Dean’s bed. 

“Of course, Dean.” His fingers find Dean’s hair, playing with the strands and massaging his scalp. Dean lets out a little sound of pleasure that tugs a smile onto Castiel’s lips. 

“I am so in love with you,” Dean whispers, his face that of complete bliss. 

Castiel freezes. Dean’s eyes which were previously shut snap open when Castiel stutters out, “what?”

Dean’s eyes widen, some of the fogginess fading away. “Did I just say that out loud?”

“You did,” Castiel whispers. His palms grow sweaty and his heart races. He watches as Dean’s cheeks which were previously pale slowly grow pink. 

“Oh god,” he murmurs, throwing his hands over his face. “Just please be my best friend right now, not the person I confessed my love to.”

Castiel buries his fingers back in Dean’s hair, running them over his scalp and down the back of his neck, massaging the tense muscles there. Dean slowly relaxes until he pulls his hands away, looking up at Castiel. His eyes shine with unease and worry but Castiel quickly puts his doubts to ease. 

“I don’t think I can do that, Dean.” Dean’s face falls but Castiel pushes on. “Because I’m so in love with you, too.”

Dean’s smile is blinding as he stares up at Castiel. “Are you sure this isn’t just a fever dream?”

Castiel gently touches Dean’s overheated forehead. “I’ll make sure to remind when you wake up tomorrow, just in case.”

Dean lets out a happy sigh. “Thank you, Cas.” He closes his eyes. When Castiel tries to get up, they fly back open. “Will you stay?”

“Of course.” Castiel gets into bed with Dean, allowing the other man to snuggle against his chest. Castiel leans down, kissing Dean’s forehead. “I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Good,” Dean murmurs, rubbing his face against Castiel’s chest as he wraps his arm around his middle. “Then you’ll be staying forever.”

Castiel smiles down at Dean, his veins running with contentment. His hand gently touches Dean’s back as his other runs through his hair. “Yeah. Forever sounds good.”


End file.
